Semiconductor light-emitting devices including light emitting diodes (LEDs), resonant cavity light emitting diodes (RCLEDs), vertical cavity laser diodes (VCSELs), and edge emitting lasers are among the most efficient light sources currently available. Materials systems currently of interest in the manufacture of high-brightness light emitting devices capable of operation across the visible spectrum include Group III V semiconductors, particularly binary, ternary, and quaternary alloys of gallium, aluminum, indium, and nitrogen, also referred to as III nitride materials. Typically, III nitride light emitting devices are fabricated by epitaxially growing a stack of semiconductor layers of different compositions and dopant concentrations on a sapphire, silicon carbide, III-nitride, or other suitable substrate by metal-organic chemical vapor deposition (MOCVD), molecular beam epitaxy (MBE), or other epitaxial techniques. The stack often includes one or more n-type layers doped with, for example, Si, formed over the substrate, one or more light emitting layers in an active region formed over the n-type layer or layers, and one or more p-type layers doped with, for example, Mg, formed over the active region. Electrical contacts are formed on the n- and p-type regions.
US 2011/0132885 describes singulating a wafer of semiconductor devices. Paragraph 4 teaches “a laser is often used in the process of dicing a semiconductor wafer such that individual devices (or dies) manufactured from the semiconductor wafer are separated from each other. The dies on the wafer are separated by streets and the laser may be used to cut the wafer along the streets. A laser may be used to cut all the way through the wafer, or part way through the wafer with the remaining portion of the wafer separated by breaking the wafer at the point of perforation. When manufacturing light emitting diodes (LEDs), the individual dies on the wafer correspond to the LEDs.”